


Backtrack

by Tesseract29



Series: It's a Revolution I Suppose [1]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesseract29/pseuds/Tesseract29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something's got to give between Charlie and Monroe if they're going to get out in one piece.</p><p>A drabble playing with how Charlie and Monroe work together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backtrack

She dropped the last patrolman with an elbow to the gut and a knife through his esophagus. She turns to Monroe, expecting him to be giving her the look he reserves for her when she's brought to her most basic survivalist instincts. She expects a quip and an order. But he’s just standing there. 

Blood dripping off his swords. Breath shakily leaving his body. His eyes are wild and unfocused; not registering the destruction around him. 

He’s supposed to be the moving target. He absorbs everything and reacts in whichever way will make him front and center of every situation, without being touched by the fallout. He's supposed to be dancing circles around her with his swords and his words. Teaching and taunting and laughing in the face of those who would call war predictable or numbing.

But he’s not moving. For once in his life, he's not moving. He's just standing there. He needs to move. They need to move. 

Move.

“MONROE. WE NEED TO MOVE.” 

His eyes snap to her face, but he’s clearly still not processing what is happening around him. What’s happening within him.

“Hey! Hey. I need you to snap out of this. We need to move."

No recognition, no acknowledgement of her yelling or the fleck of bloody spit that lands on his cheek. She wants to shake him, leave him, scream at him. But she needs him to get out of this place alive and relatively unscathed. 

"What do you need? I swear to God we are going to get through this, and to do that we need to fucking move.”  
   
“Charl..?" Her name tapered off into a whine. That's not good. "Wh-”

His eyes scanned her face and got progressively more unfocused, movements more scattered. He's looking for someone and it's clearly not her.

Charlie grabs his face with both her hands and forced him to look right at her.

“Woah. Hey. Listen to me. Concentrate. Who do you need me to be for us to get out of here alive.”

He frowns, not understanding.

“I need you to get through this, but you need someone else. Who do I need to be for you to move. your. ass.”

She feels it when he admits it to himself - brows going down, jaw relaxing.   “Miles. I need Miles.”

Immediately her grip tightens on his face. She presses her forehead to his and then releases her grip and pushes his head to the side gently with a wide sweep of her hand through his hair.  
   
She furrows her brow and her sets her jaw somewhere between defiant and dejected. She nudges his shoulder and gestures toward the doorway with the dangling exit sign.

 “Come on, Bass. We need to get to a better position.”

He notices the transformation. She could practically see the gears spinning as he took in the posture, the tone, the name change.

“But..” His hands wave weakly in the direction from which there would certainly be more patriots coming in a few moments. Completely opposite of where she had suggested they go.

“One thing at a time, Bass. Let’s find a place to be before we go signaling our location with barricades. I saw a place on our way in where we could regroup and make a stand.”

He licked his teeth, practically chewing through the thoughts in his head and the new dynamic they had. Something must have signaled to her that he was accepting this false reality, because she nodded shortly and turned her back on him.

She grabs a gun from the closest body and starts walking back the way they had come. Her steps don't falter as she checks the clip, and she doesn't check behind her to see if he's following.

She’s Miles and he’s Bass. He’ll follow, and he’ll have her six.

**Author's Note:**

> There's no real context or specific point in the show when I imagine this happening. 
> 
> There will be more drabbles and babbling in this series, but not an official coherent storyline.


End file.
